


i think i'm fallin' for you

by jeongyawn



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sorry guys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, but then MarkGyeom happened so, honestly the end is shit, honestly this was a malec fic, it's not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyawn/pseuds/jeongyawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mark/ yugyeom au in which everyone has a timer that counts down to when they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm fallin' for you

_ 3:04.12 _

Mark couldn’t help but stare at his watch in utter excitement, his eyes following the numbers as they slowly counted down. Only about three hours, three hours until he met his other half, his soulmate. Mark had imagined this day ever since he was old enough to know why he had a watch that was counting down. He’d always wondered what he’d be like - Mark knew it was a boy by the name inscribed on the inside of the watch.

_ Kim Yugyeom _ was written in messy, small letters on the metal of his watch. Mark knew that this meant that his soulmate would had such rushed handwriting, almost illegible. He smiled fondly at his watch one last time before Jackson forced him to get ready, yelling wildly about how he was meeting his soulmate for the first time in three hours and he  _ needed  _ to look amazing.

 

_ 0:54.16 _

Yugyeom couldn’t help but let his bored-looking eyes wander around and look at all the smiling faces as he walked with his friends. Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or BamBam, his best friend, stood next to him with his shorter soulmate, Park Jimin, tucked under his arm. His other friend, Im Jaebum walked slightly in front of the three of them with his own soulmate, a dorky boy named Choi Youngjae. Yugyeom couldn’t wait, knowing that he’d meet his other half in less than an hour. He couldn’t help but wonder what he would be like - short or tall, kind or cruel. The questions made his head spin as he ran his fingers mindlessly over his watch, his mind thinking about the name on the inside of it.

_ Mark Yi-Eun Tuan  _ was written in neat handwriting. Yugyeom could feel his heart pound against his chest as he thought about meeting him true love.

 

_ 0:30.32 _

Mark and Junior, Jackson’s soulmate, laughed as Jackson darted  around the store with a laugh, grinning wickedly as he held up an atrociously patterned track suit to show to his best friends. The two watched Jackson’s antics, Mark shaking his head at him with a smirk.

“What’s the matter, Mark?” Jackson asked, jokingly, “Don’t like my choice in fashion?” He laughed again as Mark could barely hold in his fit of high-pitched giggles.

“Put that monstrosity away, Jacks,” Junior ordered jokingly, watching as he put it back on the rack. Junior watched as Mark’s eyes flickered down to his wrist, a small smile coming on his flawless face, “Today’s the day, isn’t it, Mark?” Junior inquired kindly.

Mark looked back up at him with a genuinely happy expression that spoke louder than his words ever could.

 

_ 0:11.43 _

“Hello, Yugyeom!” A hand waved itself in front of the dark haired boy’s face, “Are you even listening to me?” Bambam pouted childishly at his best friend when he looked at him with his dark eyes. They both, along with Jaebum, Youngjae, and Jimin all sat a diner in a round booth. Yugyeom sat at the edge of the table with Jaebum next to him, followed by Youngjae, who was in the seat next to Jimin. Bambam sat across from Yugyeom on the other edge, glaring at him teasingly.

“Oh, give him a break, Bammie. He’s nervous about meeting his soulmate.” Jimin spoke up to Yugyeom’s defense. Yugyeom gave the pretty dark-haired girl an appreciative grin as he spoke up.

“Thank you,  _ Jimin _ .” He spoke, mockingly exaggerating her name, “I’m glad someone understands.” He grinned after speaking, taking another bite of the pile of fries in front of him. Bambam rolled his eyes at him happily, taking note of the glimmer in his eyes.

“He’s going to love you, Yugyeom. Everyone does.” Jimin spoke reassuringly, her perfect teeth showing as she smiled at him. Yugyeom nodded with a smile, continuing to eat his fries.

 

_ 0:05.34 _

It was only now catching up to Mark about how big a deal this was. Junior watched him with pitying eyes as he paced in front of the bench that he and Jackson were currently sitting at, “Mark, calm down.”

Mark stopped, looking at his friends with stressed eyes, “Sorry, guys. I’m just freaking out. What if he like hates me or something?” He asked, sounding like a teenage girl as he yanked his hair through his dyed red hair. Jackson rolled his eyes and stood up, his bleach blonde hair flopping out of place slightly. He walked up to Mark, placing a comforting hand on his arm and gave him a tiny smile.

“It’s going to be okay, Mark. I promise.”

 

_ 0:00.10 _

This was it. Only ten seconds until his life changed forever. He kept running his hands through his dark hair, making sure it was perfect in every way. His brown eyes nervously flittered around the park, looking for his soulmate as if he’d recognize him without meeting him. 

“Calm down, Yugyeom.” Jimin managed to tell him before a body crashed into his.

 

_ 0:00:00 _

The air left his lungs as Mark fell forward on top of a brown-eyed beauty. His eyes widened in alarm as he jumped off of him, offering a hand to help the other boy up, “I’m so sorry.” He said breathlessly when they were both back on their feet. 

“Mark!” A voice called, “Are you alright?” Junior and Jackson ran over to him, both checking him for any injuries as if he were a child. Mark rolled his eyes at the two of them, shaking off their protectiveness.

“Mark?” A breathy voice asked. Mark moved his gaze to the shell-shocked brown haired boy, who stared at him in awe. His group of friends had gathered behind him, all looking as if they were assessing Mark. Jackson, not realizing who they could possibly have been, moved himself in front of Mark, as if to protect him from the five strangers. Mark looked at the brown eyed boy curiously before his gaze darted down to his watch. All time seemed to freeze as Mark saw that his numbers had stopped moving, stopping at 0:00.00

He brought his amber eyes back up the blue eyed boy, “Yugyeom?” He asked quietly. Yugyeom’s face lit up with unmasked joy as he maneuvered his way past Jackson to be directly in front of Mark, where he then leaned down, ghosting his lips over Mark’s. Mark craned his neck a little, pushing their lips together as Yugyeom’s friends cheered and laughed. Junior and Jackson smiled contently at the affectionate duo, standing off to the side. When the two released each other, Bambam’s smile grew wicked as he cleared his throat. Yugyeom’s eyes widened then narrowed at him. He knew that look. He was going to do something, he just knew it. Oh god -

“Yugyeom has a boyfriend, Yugyeom has a boyfriend!” He cried out loudly and childishly. Yugyeom groaned loudly at his best friend as he laughed heartily, “Oh wait till  _ everyone _ hears about this, Yuggie!”

-End-


End file.
